


Am I On Pause?

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a bit of a manwhore. Jensen has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I On Pause?

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into this sandpit and I have to say it’s rather addictive. Huge thanks to [](http://alwayseven.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alwayseven.livejournal.com/)**alwayseven** for the beta.

Jensen is nursing a hangover when he notices Jared's lips for the first time.

He's never really paid that much attention to Jared's lips before. He knew that they were there of course, but for the first time they're not just _there_. Not just a means for Jared to spout shit all day long like he always does.

Jared's lips look soft, most likely a by-product of all that MAC Lip Conditioner he slathers them with, but yeah, soft and shiny. Plump. Jensen wonders if he’s maybe never noticed them before because when Jared smiles he's all wide-mouthed grin and perfect teeth. That and it's _Jared_ and Jensen doesn't think he wants to look at Jared's lips that way.

"I'm bored," Jared kicks Jensen's legs off the couch and falls down beside him, "Let's go out."

"Oh fuck _off_."

Jensen doesn't want to go out; he wants the couch all to himself so he can continue to do what he's been quite happy doing all evening. Moping. With dark glasses on.

"Aw come on." Jared pokes him in the side, "I'm not going to just go away."

Jensen groans, "I kind of really hate you, you know."

Jared chews on his lower lip like he always does when he's concentrating and Jensen's seen it a hundred times, he's used to it. But it's never made his stomach tighten and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle before. It's never made him want to push Jared back and suck on his lip, right next to where he's biting it right now.

He doesn't even want to think about how completely fucked this makes him.

***

Sometimes Jensen prays for a normal life. Just once he'd love to be able to chill at home, drink cheap beer, eat pizza, get fat and just be… nothing special.

He loves to party, but sometimes he could care less about most of the people he meets at these things. It's not like he minds hanging out with actors and crew, at least there's some common ground there, but the hangers-on? The ones he has to politely feign interest in? They bore him to tears.

At least he usually gets a fuck out of one of them. A brunette with big tits who wants to be an extra or some pretty blond twink who's probably far too young, who'll tell Jensen just how hot he is before sucking him off in the bathroom. That's the fun part. He just wishes there didn't have to be conversation first.

Jensen wonders exactly when it was that he became so shallow.

The current girl hitting on him is a redhead and he thinks her name is Tina, or Tracey, something starting with T. He's not exactly sure though, he's trying to drown her out because Jared is leaning up against the nearest wall, talking to Matt Czuchry and he's much more interested in that conversation.

"You know man, I've always thought you had the weirdest last name and trust me, I know from weird last names."

Jared's really drunk and possibly high and he's leaning in much closer than Jensen would like. He's laughing, head thrown back and mouth so wide-open that Jensen can practically see his tonsils. Jensen wonders if he could possibly be any more obvious. It's always like this with Jared. Instant-Slut – Just Add Alcohol.

Jared rubs his stomach and Jensen can see the barest patch of skin where Jared's shirt is riding up. He wants to lick it.

"I'm too fucked-up to even try and pronounce it right now, Su… Chu… How about I just call you Smith?"

Matt leans forward and hooks a finger in Jared's belt buckle. "Baby, you can call me anything you like."

Jared licks his lips like a ten dollar hooker and Jensen wants to bury his fist in Czuchry's face.

Instead, he takes home one of the guys working the bar. He has hair just like Jared's and Jensen fucks him face-down, bent over the arm of his new sofa, one hand tangled in his hair. Fucks him hard and deep and doesn't bother to finish him off.

Jared rings him the next morning. "Czuchry is one cold bitch, dude. He called his girlfriend to organize where they were going for breakfast while I was sucking him off."

Jensen grits his teeth. "Well, that'll teach you for going home with someone who dated Kate Bosworth. She only fucks closet cases, y’know."

Jared laughs, "Yeah. Then he told me he wanted to ‘come all over my pretty mouth and watch me lick it off.’ I think the guy’s been watching too much porn."

Jensen nearly drops the phone.

"Okay, man I am *so* hanging up on your ass. I really, really didn't need to hear that. Christ."

He hangs up and he can’t decide whether he wants to throw up or jerk off.

***

It dawns on Jensen that he’s been out with Jared pretty much every night for the last three weeks and his body aches with exhaustion, but he can’t. Stop. He tries to convince himself that he’s not just going to ‘Pointless Party/Club Opening 122012033’ just in order to keep an eye on Jared.

That would pretty much make him a stalker

And okay, maybe he is one. It’s tragic really; the night always starts off the same, copious amounts of alcohol and drugs and later on, Jensen obsessing over Jared and all the people he’s decided to flirt with.

And of course there are a lot of those people. Jared is kind of a slut.

"Do you have any more?” Jared whispers, lips resting on Jensen's ear. And God, it feels good. Jensen wants to drag him away right fucking now, but Jared's got some guy hanging off him and it’s just all too fucking familiar.

"Any more what?" Jensen takes a swig of his beer and looks at the guy Jared's attached to. Pretty, but he doesn't look like he could handle Jared at all.

"You know."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Don’t you think you've had enough?"

"No such thing." Jared grabs his hand. "Come on."

Jensen stops, one hand on Jared's chest and he tries not to think too much about the warmth that he feels, tries not to imagine the hard muscle underneath.

"Okay, but just you. I’m not a fucking pharmacy."

Jared shrugs his shoulders, mouths "Bye" to his ‘friend’ and pushes Jensen towards the bathroom.

They find the first empty cubicle and Jensen locks the door behind them. Takes out the bag from his pants and empties it onto the toilet seat, leveling it into two thick lines.

The coke burns his nose, he’s done too much tonight and he leans back against the wall, watching as Jared finishes off the rest of it.

Jared moves in close, a hand on Jensen's cheek. "Thanks." He leans in and licks at Jensen’s bottom lip.

Jensen feels liquid pooling in his belly and he inhales sharply. "What. Are you doing?"

"Thanking you." Jared's accent always comes out thicker when he’s high or drunk; lazy, sex-tinged voice that makes Jensen's cock fucking twitch and Jared looks down at Jensen's crotch, lips curling up. "I’ve wanted to thank you for weeks now." He trails his fingers over the outline of Jensen's cock and Jensen thinks he’s going to fucking scream. He grabs Jared's arms and pins them to the wall and leans in even closer, thrusts his hips against Jared's and when Jared pushes his tongue into Jensen's mouth, all he can think is _fucking finally_.

Jensen grabs handfuls of Jared's hair as they kiss and Jared unbuttons him, gets one hand inside Jensen's pants and fists his cock, slow and dirty.

"I want you to fuck me," Jared moans into Jensen's mouth and sucks on his tongue.

Jensen pulls away from Jared's hand, because he feels if he doesn't he might just come in ten seconds flat, breathes out, "Hell, yeah."

Jensen gets his fingers inside Jared's mouth and tries really hard to keep control as Jared sucks on his fingers, tongue lapping at the tips of them and Jesus Christ, he can’t imagine what that mouth will feel like sucking him. Makes his head spin and his belly roll over with lust and part of him wants to stop this right now, to take Jared home and fuck him slow and lazy for hours, fuck him in every room of the house, watching his face every second as he comes apart under Jensen's fingers, his tongue, and his cock.

But he couldn't fucking stop this if he tried. For now he wants this right here, wants to fuck Jared against the wall; hard and fast and dirty.

"I don’t have lube." He murmurs against Jared's neck.

Jared smirks as he unbuttons his pants, fumbles in his pocket and presses a half-empty tube into Jensen's hand. "Lucky one of us actually came prepared then, isn't it?"

Jensen thinks Jared is pretty much always prepared, but he really doesn't want to think about that right now. Doesn't want to focus on the fact that it could have just as easily been some other guy in here with Jared. It makes his blood boil, makes him growl a little as he turns Jared toward the wall.

He coats two fingers with lube and pushes in and Jared's thrusting back onto them, groaning, "Oh fuck yeah, just like that."

He just knew Jared would be a talker.

Jared is also a filthy little bitch, which Jensen also kind of guessed he’d be and he watches as he rolls his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Jensen's fingers. Jensen can’t believe how fucking turned-on he is and he can’t wait any longer, needs this rightfuckingnow and he rolls a condom over his cock and fists himself, with his lube-slick hand. He pulls Jared's shirt up and licks a slow wet line up Jared's back tasting hot, salty skin as Jensen lines himself up and pushes in.

He gets one arm around Jared's chest and the other on his hip for leverage and thrusts in, hard and fast. Jared turns his head and kisses Jensen, sucking on his tongue, wet and messy. Jensen can see Jared's hand moving, fisting his own cock as he grinds back onto Jensen and that’s just so fucking hot Jensen can’t believe and he thrusts into him one last time, deep as he can and it’s so fucking hot and tight and so much better than the image he’s had in his head.

All those nights when he went home and fucked someone else, or the mornings he woke up and had to fuck his own hand, eyes closed, head thrown back because all he could see when he closed his eyes was motherfucking Jared Padalecki and his mouth and neck and ass.

But this? So much better and Jensen can feel fucking sparks as he comes buried deep inside Jared, biting his shoulder and trying to get his breath back while his body wants to just melt into the floor.

He gets his hand on top of Jared's and strokes him long and slow and Jared doesn't last long at all, moaning and yelling "Oh you… fuck." and coming all over his own chest.

Jensen trails his tongue through the mess on Jared's chest and he watches Jared as he does it, head thrown back, eyes dark. Jared licks his lips, slow and obscene and Jensen swallows. Hard.

"I may have a thing for your lips. Just you know, randomly."

Jared nods, "That kinda works with the thing that I possibly may have for your dick, I suppose." He rubs himself all over Jensen like some big, whorish cat.

"You’re kind of a slut. You know that, right?"

"And you're a toppy little freak with control issues." Jared murmurs against Jensen's neck as he sucks on it hard enough to mark him. "But no-one’s perfect."

Jensen has no words for just how fucking screwed he is.

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
